


And Started Again

by hayj



Series: Burn it Down [2]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt#67 "I'll burn the republic to the ground before I see you take it over."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Started Again

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2. Connor's version

Connor stood outside his father's suite, knocking loudly on the door until Charlie’s maid Elizabeth answered. “Tell Charlie it’s time.”  

 

Elizabeth nodded, letting him into the sitting room as she went to relay the message.  

 

Tapping his foot impatiently until she appeared, he fell in step beside her, escorting her out of the room. “Here,” he said, handing her a sidearm.

 

She gave him a weighted look as she took his father's Desert Eagle, tucking it in the holster on her thigh.

 

“Where is he?” Charlie asked as they made their way downstairs, his hand gently resting on her lower back.

 

“He just arrived in the presidential offices.”  

 

Charlie stopped mid-step to face him. “What about Jason?”

 

Searching her face, Connor could see the strain of the day in her eyes. “Jason understands the price of treason. He knows what has to be done.”

 

“Good, because this ends here and now,” she hissed hurling herself back into motion.

 

Connor stayed a step behind the woman who, over the years, has become his sister, confidant, friend, lover, and companion all rolled into one. This is the woman who will one day rule the republic with her brothers at her side.

* * *

 

Rounding the corner into the hallway outside the presidential offices, two squads of men, being led by Danny and Jason, are awaiting their arrival.

 

“I’m sorry, Jason. I truly am.” Charlie says, as he makes his way to Jason’s side.

 

“This is treason. It can’t be allowed to stand, regardless of whose father he is.”

 

Charlie nods as he and Danny offer their silent support. There will be time to console him in private later.  

 

“Are we ready?” She asks the men in the hall.

 

The men murmur their responses and with a look at the three of them, Charlie gives a nod.

 

He takes the lead, with Charlie directly behind him, Danny, and Jason behind her, their men bringing up the rear.

 

Throwing open the double doors he steps to the side, allowing Charlie to enter front and center.

 

“Ahh! Lieutenant. We’ve been expecting you, haven’t we, Captain Baker?” Tom says glancing towards Jeremy. “How are your...Husbands?”

 

Connor catches Jeremy’s attention, while Tom eyes the gold bands that Charlie wears on each ring finger.

 

He knows that Charlie is beyond pissed as she lifts a brow, taking in the sight of Tom sitting in his father's favorite chair, behind his desk, drinking his whiskey.  

 

“The President and General will be fine, no thanks to you.” She bites out sharply.

 

“Me?” Tom laughs. “Lieutenant, I’m sure I have no idea what you're implying. What I do know is that with both our leaders injured, someone needs to step in and run this country.”

 

Conner glances towards Jason wanting nothing more to reach out to him but knows it’s not the time.

 

“And you think that person is you?” He hears Charlie ask, turning his attention back to the two players in the room.

 

“Who else would it be? You don’t think it should be you, do you?” Tom asks, taking a sip from his glass.

 

“Oh, Tom,” Charlie sighs. “I’ll burn the Republic to the ground before I see you take it over. Would you please open the top, right drawer and pull out the leather pouch?”

 

Connor has to run a hand over his mouth to control his smirk as Charlie goes in for the kill.

 

“What is all this?” Tom demands as he begins to frantically look through the documents that prove his involvement in the attempted assassination of the President and General.

 

He watches as Charlie tsk’s at the man and begins to move towards Danny and Jason, knowing what’s coming next. “Now, Tom, you do realize that there’s more than just Matheson’s and Monroe's fucking in this house, don’t you?” She asks slyly turning her head to look at the three of them.

 

Connor moves in front of Jason as Tom lunges at his son from behind the desk, flinging destruction and hate with his words.

 

“Sit down in the chair, Tom.” Charlie orders as she moves to the front of the desk reminding Connor so much of his father.  

 

Tom looked as though he’d forgotten about her presence completely.

 

Connor reaches for his sidearm as Tom looks wildly around the room before sliding down in the chair as Charlie sentences’ him to death.

 

He watches as Tom looks at Jason one last time. “Take care of your Mother, boy.”

 

Connor and Charlie both shake their head in disgust. “Jason?” Charlie asks, shooting the man in question a look over Connor's shoulder, seeking what she needs in his eyes, before turning back to the man in front of her.

 

He feels Jason stagger slightly behind him when the gun goes off, Danny brushing up against his back as he reaches for Jason.  

 

Connor moves towards the door, dismissing all but a handful of men to provide Jeremy a protective detail. He remains there as she heads his way.  

 

“You did good.” He murmurs against her jaw before following it with a kiss. Pulling her into his embrace, she sinks against him for a moment as the events of the day take their toll.  

 

“I’ll make sure Julia’s taken care of, then I’ll be up to see them.” He tells her, holding her face in his hands.

 

She nods, giving him a tired smile as she heads back the way they came.

* * *

 

He makes his way to Danny and Jason, wrapping his cool, slender fingers around the back of Jason’s neck. Jason clutches at his forearms, as Danny’s hand anchors itself at his waist, taking him back to the early years after his own mother was killed in a skirmish.

 

The three of them, as well as Charlie, had become inseparable back then, their dynamics ebbing and flowing as relationships do.

 

What Jason needed now was someone to care for him as he began the healing process, and that had always been Danny’s specialty. In a few days or weeks when the anger set in, Connor, or Miles or Bass would be there to help him work through it with the silent support of the rest of the family.

 

“I’ve got to see to Julia,” he says, pulling away, voice raspy. “Do you want to come?”

 

The tiniest sob works its way out of Jason’s throat as he shakes his head no. “Shhh, it’s okay,” Connor soothes, rubbing his hands up and down the other man’s arms.

 

“Give Charlie an hour or so and then take him upstairs.” Connor instructs Danny, who has already begun to tug Jason into the room with the second best liquor selection.

* * *

 

When he returns, it’s to a trail of clothes leading up the stairs to the Presidential suite. Dumping them inside the door, he shuts it softly, making his way into the bedroom to find Danny laid out on the couch, fucking up into Jason. Connor leans against the back of the couch, capturing Jason’s face with his hands, bringing him over for a kiss as his hand slips down his body, taking the place of Danny's as it wraps around Jason’s thick cock, squeezing just hard enough to elicit a moan from him and Danny. It only takes a few minutes before they're both coming and collapsing on the couch in a drunk, emotionally exhausted heap.  

 

Throwing a blanket over them, he makes his way to the side of the bed, dragging a chair with him.

* * *

 

When Miles wakes the next morning the first person he sees is Connor, who’s sitting beside him silently, holding his hand. Looking up at his small movement, Connor smiles, holding a finger to his lips as he points to the couch and the bed. Miles looks over at the couch to see Danny and Jason curled up together like puppies and kittens, while Charlie and Bass are snuggled up beside him, one of Charlie’s hands fisted in his shirt.

 

Miles looks back as Connor stands, rubbing out the kinks in his back before bending down to whisper, “Welcome back, Old Man,” against his mouth, Connor's tongue wetting the older man's lips, darting in and out quickly when they part.

 

Miles gives a soft snort as he watches Connor gather up the younger boys and usher them out of the room, Danny smiling brightly in his direction.

  
He begins to drift off again, but not before reaching out to clutch Charlie’s hand in his own.


End file.
